If L were a Girl
by Zookie10
Summary: What I think might happen if L was a girl :D apologies for bad summary
1. First meet

"And begin!" Yelled the teacher at the front of the class. Light flipped over the pages of his test carelessly, as if to roughly assess what was inside. He looked up and noticed the teacher staring, with a concerned expression in his direction. The teacher walked through the row and passed Light. "You there! Student number 162, sit properly in your chair!" Called the teacher. Light twisted his head round to see what was going on. Light gasped. A girl, full of mystery, suspense and beauty sat just a few seats behind him. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, he had never seen another person like her. He knew right from that moment that this precious gem in the sea if darkness was special, not ordinary like everyone else. She had to be his, her convenient appearance reminded him of a human goddess. Though she sat in a peculiar crouch, there was no hiding that there was a certain lustful feel about her. She had very pale skin, almost white, with raven black hair that cascaded down her slender back. She looked like a china doll, so fragile and timid. With ruby red lips and deliciously wide eyes. Her eyes were definitely her most piercing feature. They looked like a universe of darkness had exploded to create her eyes. Her figure was thin yet shapely. Light could imagine his strong hands fitting perfectly between her curves. He snapped out his daydream when he noticed her melting eyes lay on his. He shuddered at her sharp glare, but also felt warm inside despite her frosty atmosphere.

After the test Light strode home, feeling good. He had found a potential goddess of the new world, between the rubble and sin. She seemed indeed different, but somehow perfect. When he got home, his family noticed his cheery attitude. "What is it?" Asked his mother kindly. "Whats what?" Asked Light casually, shrugging, but with an unmistakeable grin caught on his face. "Ooo, Light has a girlfriend!" Teased Sayu. "But I thought you liked that Kiyomi Takada girl" said his mum. "Please mum, it's not like that" said Light, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, before trudging up to his room.


	2. To-Oh ceremony

"Light Yagami and Mizuki Ryuga. Please come forward and make your speeches as honour students" Said the leader of the To-Oh college ceremony. Light stood up, proudly with a speech in hand, ready to take to the stage. He glanced around to examine who the other honour student was. Then he saw her. He smirked inwardly, "this'll be fun" he thought, devilishly, striding towards the stage front. Mizuki was none other than his goddess he had spotted during the entrance exam. "Convenient" he thought, studying her name in his head. Mizuki means beautiful and moon. Mizuki approached the stage, dressed in a baggy white t-shirt, that came a few inches above her knees, with long sleeves and an in fashion thick belt around her waist, black, skinny jeans and white sneakers. Her raven hair, swept to one side, in a fashionable, side plait. He lips inked with dark red lip gloss and her paleness shining innocently in the light. Light however was dressed in a smart uniformed suit, his hair neatly combed and out of the way and a shiny smile to the crowd. Whispers cascaded through the crowd. "She's pretty isn't she? But the way she stares is just freaking weird!" "They look total opposites" "this isn't a charity shop catwalk! Why would she dress like that to the To-Oh ceremony!?" "She honestly looks like she didn't ask for her genius, she just had it thrown on her!" "He's cute, I hope that's not a flirtatious look he's giving her! Whats he doing looking at her? He could get any girl with brains and beauty!" "That girls kinda hot. I S'pose she's got a nice figure. If I dated her then maybe she could help me with my homework and by that I mean do my homework. She's probably desperate and using this outfit as an act to get noticed. Well she can get stuffed!". The rumours flew around the audience until Light coughed into the mic. Silencing the cold-hearted words.

(Time lapse)

As Light and Mizuki walked off stage, Mizuki coughed awkwardly. Light met her stare with a flirtatious grin, but she didn't blush and giggle like any other girl, she kept a blank expression and seemed to forget what she was about to say. "Tough nut to crack eh? I like that, it's another reason why she be an excellent goddess and I like hard to get. It makes me want her more" thought Light, grinning inwardly.

As the ceremony dragged on, Mizuki coughed again. "Hmm?" Said Light. "Light Yagami? Son of the Soichiro Yagami, of the NPA?" Asked Mizuki. "Where's this coming from!?" Thought Light. Mizuki continued to list facts of Lights life. "At least she's observant?" Thought Light. Then suddenly the bombshell dropped. "I have some important facts on the Kira case I'd liked to share with you if you promise not to tell anyone!" Whispered Mizuki. "The Kira case!" Thought Light, alarm bells ringing in his head. He calmed his face a looked directly in Mizuki's eyes. "I promise I won't tell anyone" he said, attempting to pull of one of his smouldering looks as he gazed into her majestic eyes. Mizuki looked back with a confused expression as if no one had ever looked at her like that, or more so, if many people had even looked into her eyes at all. Still she held a straight face after a minor blip of confusion. "I want to tell you..." She began, hardly loud enough for Light to hear. "... I'm L".


End file.
